


Caught beneath the landslide

by britpop



Category: Blur, Britpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham has an emotional breakdown after an interview and Damon comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught beneath the landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere in '95, probably. I initially wanted to draw this but lack the ability to so I wrote it instead.  
> Title taken from "Champagne Supernova" by Oasis.

Something's happened. Graham has locked himself in the bathroom of his hotel room after an interview he almost didn’t go to and now Damon was outside the door, the others waiting in the hallway. He pressed his ear to the door for a moment, trying to make out whether or not Graham was saying something, but all he heard was the shower running.   
"Graham," he gently knocked on the bathroom door. "Graham, what's wrong?"  
Inside Graham was sitting in the bathtub, legs drawn to his chest and an empty bottle of wine across from him. He wasn't saying anything, just quietly crying to himself. His arms rest on his knees and his forehead on them, face completely hidden. The water from the shower head beat against the back of his head, causing him to flinch when the water pressure would suddenly get stronger. It almost emphasized on how shitty the hotel really was, which only made him feel worse as it reminded him of how shitty _everything_ really was.   
When he didn't get a reply, he sighed. He slid his hands into his jean pockets and looked down at the ugly floral patterned carpet. "Graham, please. It's Damon.." He leaned against the door, running his teeth along his bottom lip. "Please, I just want to make sure you're okay.." He knocked again, a bit louder this time. "I'm worried sick about you, Gra. Please let me in."   
Graham took a deep breath, peeking out from behind his arms just a little and watching the bottle of wine sway slightly from side to side as water shot into it. "The door isn’t, it’s, it’s not locked."   
Damon rolled his eyes, of course it wasn't. He hadn't even bothered trying to open it. "I'm coming in, okay?" And with that he slowly opened up the door, peeking out from behind it to look at Graham, who had pulled his shirt up over his head so it covered his hair. He sat small and wet and shaking, making quiet whimpering noises. "Didn't even bother with your clothes, Gra?"   
His clever comment proved to be ineffective as Graham didn't laugh or anything, just sat still aside from the shaking.  
"Mind if I join ya?"   
No reply.  
"Didn't think so."   
Damon began to pull his shirt off before he realized that Graham was now watching him, eyes all red.   
"Would you rather me keep it on?"   
Graham shrugged, "Whatever."  
Damon shrugged, mimicking him and Graham hid his face again. "Alright, be like that, then but I don't wanna get these clothes soaked." So he took his time taking off his shirt and trousers, folding them neatly as if he cared about them. In reality he was just trying his best to postpone getting into the bath with Graham. It wasn’t like they hadn’t showered together before but, but this was different. This was serious.   
Finally he managed to get inside, picking up the wine bottle and placing it outside the tub. He sat with his legs crossed, watching Graham.   
Graham lifted his head, eyes looking Damon up and down. His briefs were white and now that they were wet, almost see through, which made him nervous so he hid his face again.   
Damon smiled, "Graham c'mon.." He reached out and placed a hand on the other's shoulder, tilting his head. "Talk to me, I promise I'll listen."   
Graham tried his best to relax, he changed his position so that way he was sitting in the same way Damon was and looked down at his lap.   
"There ya go, now I can see that pretty face of yours."   
Graham forced a smile and rubbed his eyes.  
"Now.” Damon shifted slightly, “ Tell me what's going on." Damon set his elbow on his thigh, resting his cheek in his hand and observing Graham.   
"It's just, it's just that there's so much, Damon, there's so much." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so tired, my head hurts all the time, I can't stand it anymore. I'm terribly homesick, I just want my bed. That's all I want, nothing else. I just want to lie down in my own bed, in my own home. Not on some stiff bed in a shitty hotel or in an equally as stiff bunk in a tour bus."   
Damon listened as best as he could, which was admittedly difficult as the water from the shower head beat against the tub and against them, making this very distracting smacking noise. Plus Graham had hidden his face again, making his words muffled.   
Damon placed his free hand on his necklace, the one he and Graham both owned. "Gra, Gra."  
He didn't move.  
"Gra, look at me." He leaned forwards, keeping one hand on his necklace and the other on Graham's shoulder.  
At last Graham tilted his head up at him and Damon's hand moved up to the side of Graham's face. He brought their foreheads together, making eye contact. He clenched his hand around his necklace, extending it as far as he could.  
Graham did the same, sniffling.   
"These, yeah, Graham? It means we're together, we're safe, okay?"   
Graham nodded.   
"I know it hurts, I know you're stressed out, I know, I understand."   
“It more than hurts, Damon, it’s making me ill.”  
“I know, Gra.”  
Graham was shaking again, even worse this time, and now Damon could distinguish his tears from the water which is only making him want to cry, too.   
He knows it's been difficult for him, Graham wasn't made to be constantly moving around and being rushed like this. Damon knew very well that he couldn't handle the pressure and it made his feel terrible for putting Graham through it.   
The sound the water made against their skin reminded Graham of thunderstorms, of the ones that shook his home and terrified him when he was a kid, and in a way it was scary now, too. He was yet again cowering in some hiding spot, away from the thunder, away from the loud noises and bright, flashing lights.   
Damon patted Graham gently as to get his attention again and when they made eye contact, Damon smiled.   
"We're going to get through this, okay? The both of us. Together.”

“Together.”


End file.
